Her Knight in Shining Armor
by Authorgirl12
Summary: Oona is being bullied by the 5th graders, and doesn't know what to do. Well, at least not until her knight in shining armor comes and saves the day. NOONA ONESHOT.


Author's Note: Hiya papayas! How are you doing? I'm doing great, thanks for asking. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. In honor of nothing in particular, June is going to be National Noona Month! (Nonny and Oona). It was created by me, Passwordis0.'14, Princess Caveia1234, and AmberStone12! So this one shot is kind of like an advertisement for Noona Month XD. It starts in one week, so be prepared! July will be Doby Month (Deema and Goby), and August will be Golly Month (Gil and Molly), so it's a BG summer! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one shot! Here we go! (PS: they are human in this).

The sun was not shining. It was not a beautiful day. Thunder clouds covered the sky in a black and gray canvas signaling that a storm was threatening to unleash itself upon the earth.

It was a regular Tuesday morning, and besides the storm brewing over head, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well, at least not yet.

"Do you think it's gonna rain?" Deema asked as the two 5 year olds walked to school that morning.

Nonny glared up at the sky, watching as the thunder clouds rolled above them. He found it obvious that it would rain, but apparently Deema had no clue.

He usually walked to school by himself, but that day Deema had found him and decided to walk with him after claiming that she didn't know where Oona was, which was who she usually walked with. They just figured that her parents were driving her to school because it was going to rain. They were wrong. Way wrong.

"Do you hear that?" Deema asked suddenly, putting her arm in front of Nonny to stop him.

He listened for a second, but didn't hear anything.

"It was probably just thunder." He shrugged, trying to think of the only logical thing that you would hear outside during a thunder storm.

"No." The blonde shook her head, continuing to listen, "It sounds like... it sounds like voices."

He listened for another moment, then he heard it. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but they were definitely voices. There was yelling, but there was also laughing. They weren't just any voices, though. He recognized one of them.

"That sounds like Oona." He gasped, suddenly becoming worried.

"We have to find her!" Deema exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm as they ran toward the direction of the voices.

As they got closer, they could begin to hear the voices more distinctly. Several were yelling and taunting things like "Stupid preschooler" or "Jump, bunny girl! Jump!".

Deema and Nonny kneeled down behind a bush and peered through the leaves, where they could see the scene of a play ground. Standing in a circle was a group of about five kids. One of the kids held his arm up over his head, and from his hand dangled a small doll. That wasn't even the bad part. In the center of the circle stood poor little Oona.

"Give it back!" She shouted, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears.

"You can have it back if you can reach it!" The kid holding the doll taunted, causing his friends to laugh.

Oona jumped, grabbing for the doll, but wasn't nearly tall enough to reach it.

"Fifth graders." Deema whispered harshly, acting as if they were swear words that she was forbidden to say.

"We have to help her!" Nonny whispered back.

"I'll go get Mr. Grouper!" Deema said, "I'll be right back!" She then got up and darted toward the school building, which was now in their sight.

Nonny couldn't help but get extremely flared up watching those 5th graders bully Oona like that. He cared about her too much. He didn't want to sit there and watch, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't wait for Deema to come back with Mr. Grouper much longer. That's when it happened.

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. The bully's hands went to Oona's shoulders, and shoved forward, sending her falling backwards into the dirt. Nonny was on his feet, and before he knew it, he was standing in between the bully and Oona.

"Oh look, bunny girl's got a little friend." One of the fifth graders laughed.

When the leader bully stood tall and tried to look threatening, Nonny just clenched his fists and stood over Oona. He wasn't going to let them hurt her anymore. They weren't going you touch her.

"The little dude thinks he's tough." The leader laughed, clenching the doll in his hands.

"Give it back to her." Nonny said, trying to sound as confident as possible, "And leave us alone."

The boy shook his head, and lifted the doll over his head once again, "Same rule applies to you as it does to her: if you can reach it, then you can have it."

Nonny wasn't really any taller than Oona, possibly shorter, so he knew that he couldn't reach it if she couldn't. That only left one choice: if he couldn't go to the doll, then the doll was going to have come to him.

"Nonny." Oona said quietly, still laying on the ground under him, "Please don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt."

'Too late.' He thought. In one movement, he curled his fingers into a fist and swung, hitting the bully right in 'that area'.

The bully doubled over in pain, his friends gasping as he did. Nonny quickly grabbed the doll and yanked it out of the bully's hand.

"I could reach it, now I can have it." He mimicked the bully's words.

The bully groaned in pain and turned to his friends, "Come on guys. Let's get out if here!"

The fifth graders all took off, running away from the two preschoolers and off of the play ground, completely out of their sight.

Oona jumped up off of the ground and threw her arms around Nonny, "Thank you so much! I was so scared!"

She began to cry, burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's what friends are for." He whispered, not letting go of their embrace.

After another moment, she finally pulled away, wiping tears from her cheeks and smiling at the boy in front of her.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said, holding out the doll for her to take.

She gingerly took the doll from his hands and wrapped it in a hug, "Thank you for getting her back. I would've never been able to do that."

"Is everyone okay?" A voice asked. They turned to see Mr. Grouper running toward them, followed by Deema, Molly, Goby, and Gil.

"We are now." Oona said, smiling at Nonny, "Nonny saved me."

"Did he, now?" Mr. Grouper asked, giving Nonny an impressed look.

"He did!" Oona exclaimed, "You should've seen him! He was so brave!"

"Well, knights are always brave." Mr. Grouper said, winking at Nonny.

Oona giggled and nudged Nonny playfully with her elbow.

Mr. Grouper looked up at the sky and frowned, "We better get inside. It's about to rain."

They all agreed and started heading back to the school building.

"Bullying is a very serious problem." Mr. Grouper began to say, "People have to deal with it everywhere."

"I guess I was just lucky to have Nonny." Oona smiled, grasping onto the ginger's hand, causing him to blush and turn away so that she wouldn't see.

From that day forward, Oona always knew that Nonny would be there for her. She knew that he would always protect her no matter knew that he couldn't protect her from EVERYTHING, but he was going to try his best to make sure that she was safe. After all, he was her knight in shining armor... literally.


End file.
